bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 309.c Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Goblet of Fire! (Part 3)
Plot Nonny's fourth year at Bubblewarts is about to start and he is enjoying the summer vacation with his friends. They get the tickets to The Quidditch World Cup Final but after the match is over, people dressed like Lord Rotten Tomato's 'Death Eaters' set a fire to all the visitors' tents, coupled with the appearance of Rotten Tomato's symbol, the 'Dark Mark' in the sky, which causes a frenzy across the magical community. That same year, Bubblewarts is hosting 'The Triwizard Tournament', a magical tournament between three well-known schools of magic : Bubblewarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The contestants have to be above the age of 17, and are chosen by a magical object called Goblet of Fire. On the night of selection, however, the Goblet spews out four names instead of the usual three, with Nonny unwittingly being selected as the Fourth Champion. Since the magic cannot be reversed, Nonny is forced to go with it and brave three exceedingly difficult tasks. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Gordon as (Cedric Diggory) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Ball Hog as (Barty Crouch Jr.) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Jackie as (Cho Chang) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for a little nudity, flirting, a bit of violence, a little cursing, a little bit of drugs, and many sad/scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2005 film "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Prisoner of Azkaban!" This story takes place a year after the third story. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Bubblewarts) (A woman appears in a puff of smoke. She's well groomed and dressed colorfully.) Woman: What a charismatic quartet. Hello! (The four tri-wizard champions are stood together in a group. She walks over to them and shakes each of their hands.) Woman: I'm Shelly Skeeter, I write for the daily prophet. But of course you know that don't you. It's you we don't know, you're the news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? what mysteries do the muscles mask? does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick. Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Mmm? Shall we start with the youngest. Lovely. (She takes Nonny by the hand into a closet.) Shelly: This is cosy. Nonny: It's a broomcupboard. Shelly: You should feel right at home then. Don't mind if I use the quill do you? Nonny: Oh, no. Shelly: So Nonny, here you sit, a mere boy of twelve.. Nonny: I'm fourteen. Shelly: ...about to compete against three students. Not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself but have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned? Nonny: I dunno I haven't really thought about it. Shelly: Course you're not just any ordinary boy of twelve are you... Nonny: Fourteen. Shelly: The story's legend. Do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament. Nonny: No I didn't enter. Shelly: Course you didn't. Everyone loves a rebel Nonny. (to the quill) Scratch that last. Speaking of your parents, were they alive, how do you think they'd feel? proud? or concerned that your attitude shows at best a pathological need for attention, at worst a psychotic deathwish. Nonny: (looking at the notepad) Hey, my eyes aren't glistening with the ghosts of my past. (Scene: Rooftop) (An owl flies in with a letter for Nonny, he takes it and begins to read.) Frank: (Voiceover) Nonny. I couldn't risk sending Edward. It was since the world cup and the ministry's been intercepting more and more owls and she's too easily recognised. We need to talk Nonny. Face to face. Meet me in the Griffindore common room at one o clock this Saturday night and make sure you're alone. P.S.... (The owl nips Nonny's finger.) Nonny: Agh! Frank: (Voiceover cont'd) The bird bites. (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) Nonny: Frank? (Nonny picks up a newspaper, the headline reads "THE CHAMPIONS ARE SELECTED" and reads.) Shelly: (Voiceover) Nonny Pirruccello aged 12, suspect entrant in the tri-wizard tournament. His eyes swimming with the ghosts of his... (Her voice becomes desperate as he crumples up the newspaper and puts it on the fire. The fire flares up a little, a face appears in it.) Nonny: Frank?! How... Frank: I don't have much time Nonny so let me get straight to it. Did you or did you not put your name into the goblet of fire? Nonny: No! Frank: Shh... I had to ask. Now, tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned the Polar Bear and Rotten Tomato, but who was the third man in the room? Nonny: I dunno. Frank: You didn't hear a name? Nonny: No. Umm.. Rotten Tomato was giving him a job to do. Something important. Frank: What was that? Nonny: He wanted... me. I dunno why, but he was gonna use this man to get to me. I mean it was only a dream right? Frank: Yes. It's just a dream. Look Nonny, the deatheaters at the world cup, your name rising from that goblet these are not just coincidences. Bubblewarts isn't safe any more. Nonny: What are you saying? Frank: I'm saying the devils are inside the walls. The Pirate Lobster, he was a deatheater. And no one, no one stops being a deatheater. Then there's the Abominable Snowman, heart of stone, sent his own son to Azkaban. Nonny: Do you think one of them put my name in the goblet? Frank: I haven't a clue who put your name in that goblet Nonny but whoever did it is no friend to you. People die in this tournament. Nonny: I'm not ready for this Frank. Frank: You don't have a choice. Nonny: Someone's coming! Frank: Keep your friends close Nonny. (Gil enters the room.) Gil: Who you talking to? Nonny: Who says I was talking to anyone. Gil: I heard voices. Nonny: Maybe you're imagining things, wouldn't be the first time. Gil: You're probably just practicing for your next interview I expect. (Gil leaves. Nonny goes to the fire again but Frank is gone. The newspaper in the fire has the headline "TEENAGE TRAGEDY".) (Scene: Lakeside) Goby: Amazing. Amazing. Nonny: Goby! You're doing it again! Goby: Oh, right sorry. Nonny: (reading a book) Magical water plants of the highland Lochs? Goby: The Machu Picchu ChuChu gave it to me. That day we had tea. (Goby waves. Molly and Gil are walking up to them.) Molly: (Whispering to Gil) We've already been through enough people why don't you just go and do it yourself? Ughh. What do you want me to say again? (Gil whispers some words to Molly. It's clear Gil and Nonny are not on speaking terms. Molly walks up to Nonny.) Molly: Gil would like me to tell you that Dean told him that Thomas was told by Ashlie that Mr. Langoustine was looking for you. Nonny: Is that right? Well.... what? Molly: Uhhh... (She walks back to Gil for more whispering and comes back.) Molly: Thomas was told by Ashlie that... Please don't ask me say it again. Mr. Langoustine's looking for you. Nonny: Well you can tell Gil... Molly: I'm not an owl! (Scene: Forest) (Nonny and Mr. Langoustine are walking through a dark forest.) Mr. Langoustine: Did you bring your father's cloak like I asked you? Nonny: Yeah I brought the cloak. Mr. Langoustine where are we going? Mr. Langoustine: You'll see soon enough. Pay attention this is important. Nonny: What's with the flower? Mr. Langoustine have you combed your hair? (Mr. Langoustine is looking more dapper than usual and is carrying a big red flower.) Mr. Langoustine: As a matter of fact I have. You might like to try the same thing now and again. (Animal noises are heard. Officer Miranda calls out to Mr. Langoustine.) Officer Miranda: Mr. Langoustine? Mr. Langoustine: Oh, the cloak. Put the cloak on. (Nonny does as he's told.) Mr. Langoustine: Bonsoir Olympe. Officer Miranda: Oh Mr. Langoustine. I thought you weren't coming, I thought perhaps... you had... forgotten me. Mr. Langoustine: Couldn't forget you Olympe. Officer Miranda: What is it you want to show me? When we spoke earlier you sounded so exhilirated. Mr. Langoustine: You'll be glad you came. Trust me. (A dragon nearby gives a loud roar.) Officer Miranda: Ahh, c'est magnifique! (In an opening people are running about, dragons are roaring and breathing fire.) Officer Miranda: Can we get closer? Nonny: Dragons? That's the first task? You're joking. Mr. Langoustine: Come on Nonny. They're seriously misunderstood creatures. (A huge flame fires up.) Mr. Langoustine: Although, I have to admit that horntail is a right nasty piece of work. Poor Gil nearly fainted just seeing him you know. Nonny: Gil was here? Mr. Langoustine: Oh sure. His brother Edmond helped bring him over from Romania. Didn't Gil tell you that? Nonny: No he didn't. He didn't tell me a thing. (Scene: Bubblewarts) (There are badges on students, it depicts Gordon on a bright yellow background. Then the badge spins and shows Nonny on a green background with the words "Pirruccello Stinks" on it. As Nonny walks along other pupils aim insults at him saying he stinks. A young boy runs past.) Boy Shrimp: Gordon rules! Nonny: Thanks. (Nonny gets to a doorway, two pupils stand in his way.) Boy Snail: Like the badge? Nonny: Excuse me.. (They laugh, Nonny pushes his way through. He approaches Gordon who is standing around with his friends. Gordon's friends hurl off more insults.) Nonny: (to Gordon) Can I have a word? Gordon: Alright. (They walk away some distance.) Nonny: Dragons. That's the first task. They've got one for each of us. Gordon: Are you serious? And Melody and Fay, do they...? Nonny: Yes. Gordon: Right. Hey listen, about the badges. I've asked them not to wear them. Nonny: Don't worry about it. (Gil and Dean are walking along. Nonny approaches them.) Nonny: (To Gil) You're a right foul git you know that? Gil: You think so? Nonny: I know so. Gil: Anything else? Nonny: Yeah. Stay away from me. Gil: Fine. (Tobias calls out, he's sitting up a tree.) Tobias: Why so tense Pirruccello? My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five. Nonny: I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Tobias. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic. (Nonny walks away and Tobias angrily tries casting a spell. The Machu Picchu ChuChu appears and quickly turns Tobias into a ferret.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: I'll teach you to cast when someone's back is turned. Mrs. Grouper: Machu Picchu ChuChu what are you doing? Machu Picchu ChuChu: Teaching. Mrs. Grouper: Is that a student? Machu Picchu ChuChu: Technically it's a ferret. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu is making the ferret hover around. He sends it up the trouser leg of one of Tobias's friends. He squirms and looks uncomfortable. Everyone else is laughing. The Machu Picchu ChuChu winks to Nonny and he laughs. Eventually it comes back out and Mrs. Grouper turns Tobias back to normal.) Tobias: My father will hear about this! Machu Picchu ChuChu: Is that a threat! (Tobias runs away. The Machu Picchu ChuChu shouts after him.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy! It doesn't end here! Mrs. Grouper: We never use transfigration as a punishment, surely Mr.Grouper told you that. Machu Picchu ChuChu: He might've mentioned it. Mrs. Grouper: Well you will do well to remember it. Machu Picchu ChuChu: (To Nonny) Come with me. End of Part 3. Recap A woman called Shelly came to Bubblewarts to interview the champions. She interviewed Nonny about his name in the goblet. Later, he received a letter from Frank. At the Gryffindor Common Room, Frank's face appeared in the fireplace and told Nonny about the Abominable Snowman and his son the Ball Hog who were Death Eaters. Gil came down and thinks that Nonny is practicing for his next interview. Molly passes a message from Gil to Nonny with great difficulty, as the two former best friends are currently not on speaking terms. At night, Mr. Langoustine shows Nonny some dragons that will be in the first task and he quickly hides in the Invisibility Cloak as Officer Miranda came and flirts with Mr. Langoustine. The next day, all the pupils were insulting Nonny that he stinks which is why they're wearing badges of it. Nonny told Gordon that some dragon will be in the first task. As Nonny walks, Tobias came and bullied Nonny telling him that he and his father don't like him, and Nonny doesn't care and calls him pathetic. As Tobias is about to cast a spell on Nonny, the Machu Picchu ChuChu came and turned Tobias into a ferret. Everyone came to see what was going on and were laughing at Tobias as a ferret. Mrs. Grouper turned Tobias back to normal and he ran away. Mrs. Grouper told the Machu Picchu ChuChu off for using transfiguration as a punishment, and then he wanted Nonny to come with him. Category:Stories